A need exists for a system capable of crushing materials to produce a fine to ultrafine particulate without over-crushing the material and producing too much waste.
A further need exists for a system capable of recovering valuable materials as fine to ultrafine particulates from a bulk particulate.
A need exists for a system that can produce a fine cubical product.
A need exists for a system that is capable of handling hard, extremely hard and friable materials.
A need exists for a system that can also produce a predictable output depending on a size and rate of feed.
A need exists for a system that is able to maximize a size and rate of production.
A need exists for a system that uses less energy than current crushing systems.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.